


One Day

by TwistedRocketPower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedRocketPower/pseuds/TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Dan doesn't need a wedding, but sometimes he wants one.





	One Day

Contrary to popular belief, they never really discussed marriage. They were partners, in every sense of the word, and marriage just didn’t seem necessary.

They already stuck to every vow: For better or worse, richer or poorer, sickness and health. They loved and cherished one another, and knew the only way they’d ever be apart was when life took one away from the other… A concept that Dan didn’t like to think about, and Phil  _wouldn’t_  think about.

But there were times that Dan dreamed of a wedding. A want more than a need. As pointless as it was, he wanted their family and friends to see how much they loved each other. He wanted the suits, and decorations, and rings, and a public yet private display of their affection for one another.

He wanted an after party, where he’d get to dance with Phil, and they’d dance with each other’s mums. They would catch eyes across the dance floor and they’d smile at each other, because they wouldn’t have to worry about what would happen once the honeymoon phase was over. They wouldn’t have to worry because, by the time their wedding rolled around, it would have been ten years since they met. Ten years of seeing each other at their best and worst, and loving each other through it all.

He wanted to have a bunch of food. His ring would tap against his fork as he ate, and it would feel weird but perfect at the same time.

And at the end of the night, he’d have Phil’s arms wrapped around his waist as they sat at the center table, the people they loved most laughing, dancing, and talking all around them. They’d be tipsy on wine and love, and it would be cold because it’s a fall wedding, but Dan would feel so warm in Phil’s arms.

They’d get into a limo eventually, driving away from all the people, alone again besides the man taking them to the hotel. They would be giggling because someone was bound to do something ridiculous at their wedding. Maybe they were even the ones who did the ridiculous thing. Maybe Phil tripped on his way down the aisle, or Dan nearly caught his sleeve on fire with a lit candle. Whatever the reason, they’d be happy. Happy and content by each other’s side.

That night at the hotel, they’d touch each other like it was their first time. Shaky fingers and gentle touches, hands barely caressing the skin. They’d be a bundle of nerves from the day they had, never much for being in crowds, but none of that would matter now. Because they were them again, and they’d learned each other’s bodies a long time ago.

They’d hold onto one another as they fell asleep, sweaty skin and pounding hearts. Dan would kiss Phil’s shoulder, and the back of his neck, and breathe him in because he loved Phil. He loved the way Phil smelled, and the way he felt, and if he could live a life without ever letting him go, he would.

The next day, they’d fly out to Japan. On the flight, they’d look at pictures on their phones. They would discuss posting some, but then they would wait. They’d wait until their honeymoon was over, because it would be the last few days for them. The last few days for them to be in their own little world, where people knew but they didn’t  _know_ , and they got to be each other’s dirty little secret. And as hard as that was sometimes, it was also fun. It was fun to be a world of two, and they’d miss it when it was over, but it would open up a brand new world for them. A world where their wedding rings wouldn’t be safely hidden in their backpacks, but attached to their fingers for the rest of eternity. A commitment to each other even once they were in the ground, their bodies simply empty vessels that once held life.

Dan couldn’t help but want that. Which is what led him to asking a very important question while he and Phil were taking a walk on the Isle of Man.

“Would you marry me, one day?” He asked, looking out at the view in front of him. The waves crashing against the rocks as the wind blew around them.

He could feel Phil staring at him.

“What kind of a question is that?” Phil asked with a smile.

Dan shrugged. “Just wondering.”

Phil reached out, pulling Dan’s hand out of his coat pocket to hold it. “Course I would,” he replied, giving Dan’s hand a squeeze so he’d look at him.

“Really?”

“You think I wouldn’t?”

“I didn’t know if it mattered to you.”

“Does it matter to you?” Phil asked.

Dan thought for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, I think it does.”

Phil nodded. “Then it matters to me.”

“So you’d say yes, if I asked?”

Phil smiled at him. “Are you asking?”

“Are you accepting?” Dan asked, smiling back.

Phil turned to him, taking a hold of Dan’s coat so they’d be facing one another, and pulled him close. Phil leaned in and kissed him, making Dan shiver from more than just the cold.

“Ask me for real,” Phil said once he pulled away, his hands still wrapped around the collared opening of Dan’s coat.

“Will you marry me?” Dan asked softly, his breath catching in his throat.

Phil nodded, resting his forehead against Dan’s, a smile on both of their faces. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

They kissed again, deeper this time. Arms wrapped around one another tightly, bodies connecting at every possible point.

For the first time, Dan’s dream didn’t feel like a dream anymore. It felt like a future.

A future he couldn’t wait for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! This idea popped into my head and I couldn't let it go.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> tumblr: softgolftechniques


End file.
